Dreams And Oranges
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: AoKise Summary: After the second game of the quarter-finals of the Interhigh, Aomine comes to Kise for a visit...


**Summary: **After the second game of the quarter-finals of the Interhigh, Aomine comes to Kise for a visit.

**Pairing:** AoKise

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** weirdness/abstractness, sex

**Author's Note:** Jeez, I have been crazy about writing recently... It's like, I have a never-ending flow of plot bunnies or...I dunno...

Dedicated to _**SweetLoveCries**_, since I promised it half a year ago. XD It's nothing much, nothing complex either, but I wanted to play around with these two. It's really so so, I know...

Oh, and keep in mind that I only watched the anime, so I am not up to date with the manga.

I know the title is funny, but...bear with me. It simply fits the oneshot. XD

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Kuroko No Basket.

_**Dreams And Oranges**_

Sighing, Kise sat in the living room, flipping through countless channels on TV, trying to keep his thoughts off of events that took place that same day... That dreadful match... Gods, he still couldn't believe he lost even though he tried so hard. Damn Aominecchi... Damn bastard. Next time, he would take him on.

He would.

So, flipping through channels didn't work in the end after all, huh... It's not like Kise didn't come to terms he had lost. He both admitted his defeat and accepted it with his head held high, but he just... He couldn't accept the fact he trained so hard, did something unimaginable and tried so hard... Were all in vain.

Maybe it was high time he grew up. He was acting like a child who was taken away his favorite toy... There was always another time, right? He would get to prove himself yet.

And suddenly, his long train of thoughts was interrupted by the doorbell.

Blinking, Kise looked at the clock. 9 pm... He wasn't expecting anyone at this hour. So who could it possibly be..? Did sempai leave something at his place a few hours ago when he helped him get home..? Hmm...

Slowly making his way over to the door, Kise opened it without even bothering to ask who it was, "Sempai, did you-" his eyes went wide, all of the thought process long since gone as he stared at the person standing there. This couldn't be real...

"Hey, Kise..."

"Aominecchi..? Why are you-"

"...Can I come in first?"

Kise grunted at that. How rude was he..? But he moved aside for the taller man to come in anyway. There was a reason he was there, right..? Aomine never did anything without a reason... Right?

"Talk fast. I have things to do," Kise said monotonously, shutting the door as he turned to face Aomine, only to be shoved a bag. Kise didn't have time to react as the bag was already in his arms. Looking inside, he saw... Oranges?

"Haha, very funny, Aominecchi..." he actually wondered why he still added "cchi" to the end of Aomine's name when he was still bitter..? Well, some habits really do die hard and this one was probably one of them, "...I am not sick, take these back," he all but shoved the bag back into Aomine's arms only to miss, it falling on the floor, oranges rolling all over.

Aomine shook his head, "I am not here to shoot hoops with you using oranges, you know," Aomine started gathering the oranges on the floor, wordlessly.

"Very funny..." was all Kise muttered as he watched such a proud man act so...normal...and calmly. This was impossible. There had to be a catch somewhere here...but...where?

When Aomine grabbed the last orange off the floor, Kise sighed and asked finally, "Why did you come here..?"

Straightening, the bag with oranges in hand, Aomine looked at Kise, "...how is your ankle?"

Kise stared wide eyed as soon as he heard that question. He was utterly...shocked. Aomine was asking him if he was-

Laughing soundly, Kise calmed down a bit, "Okay, now tell me the real reason why you're here," Aomine was probably going crazy. Kise didn't recognize this man before him at all.

Aomine frowned at his words, finally an expression Kise recognize, as he said, "I don't like to joke...and I never do. I thought you knew that."

The smile disappeared from Kise's features, "...Yeah, but it's hard for me to imagine you would be worried for someone like me," he smiled a bit sadly, looking at the floor, "I lost to you...again. Why would you even glance at me? Why do you wonder if my ankle is better..? Well, you want to know? You want to see me weak, huh? Dammit, okay, then know...it hurts like hell. I no longer care what you think and...and..." Kise stopped ranting suddenly, looking to the side.

Aomine stood there wordlessly, waiting before Kise stopped talking as he put the bag with oranges on the floor, "Yeah, I thought so..." and without saying more, he grabbed Kise, putting him over his shoulder, making his way towards the sofa Kise occupied previously.

"Wh-wait, put me down! What do you think you're doing?! I am not some child you can just carry around at random! Put me down!" Kise hit Aomine's shoulder blade. At that same moment, Aomine was already at the sofa as he put Kise down, almost gently.

Kise stared up at Aomine, wondering if this was a dream. Aomine can't act like this, "...why...are you acting like that..?"

"Oh, don't like it? I figured you would think of it as weird..." Aomine went to grab the bag with oranges, sitting down beside Kise after.

"...well, you can't blame me. I have never seen this side of you."

"You have... But it was a long time ago," grabbing an orange, he started throwing it in the air, playing with it absentmindedly.

"R-really..?" Kise ignored the orange and focused on Aomine, "I would think I...would remember something like that..."

Aomine stopped throwing the orange at that, looking straight at Kise, "And why would that be..?"

Kise's eyes went wide at the question, "Um...I-"

He didn't get to finish as his mouth was covered by a pair of lips. At first, Kise was shocked beyond words and remained sited, but then... He let go, wrapping an arm around Aomine's neck, deepening the kiss.

The blond couldn't believe this was happening. It was too surreal... Like a dream. Yeah, he was now more than certain he was dreaming. But that meant he could do whatever he wanted and his ankle didn't actually hurt, right..?

Pushing Aomine down, he crawled on top on him, seeing slight surprise in those dark orbs as he kissed him again, far more passionately than before, a hand running down the broad muscles, almost ripping the shirt as he tried to get more access.

Aomine smirked at Kise's advances, slapping his ass, feeling a moan vibrate through his mouth, loving how it sounded too.

Kise pulled away from Aomine's face, frowning, "Not fair, Aominecchi," he complained, squeezing Aomine's member through his jeans, seeing a gasp escape him, smirk triumphal.

His breathing was getting harder as Kise unbuckled Aomine's pants, no longer waiting, getting straight to his prize as he pulled the annoying clothes down, setting a half-erect member free. F-fuck, it looked perfect...just like Aomine himself was all over.

Aomine stared up at Kise as he caressed his ass, squeezing a couple of times, watching the blond in mild amusement as he licked his lips at the sight of his cock, Kise already undoing his own pants.

Changing positions, so now Kise was lying on the sofa, Aomine grabbed for both of their half erect members, rubbing them together, seeing Kise throw his head back, his mouth opening in a soundless scream mixed with a moan.

"F-fuck..." Kise let out when Aomine sped up his hand, jerking them off at the same time. Reaching up, his legs spread, body moving against Aomine's, Kise wrapped his arms around the bigger man's neck, ravishing his lips, sucking on them, devouring.

Kise let out a sudden yelp when he felt a finger at his asshole, his body shuddering as he glared at Aomine, "Damn...you... Aominecchi..." with a shaky hand, he reached down for Aomine's fit ass too, all the while watching the other smirk. Squeezing it hard, he received a change in Aomine's expression as he shoved a finger inside without any preparations, it going in rather easily, "Oh..? I didn't think of you as the type who likes to bottom, Aominecchi..." Kise started circling his finger, inserting a second one already.

Aomine choked out a gasp as he snickered at the blond, speeding his hand up, both of their members already leaking, "You little bastard..." he shoved two fingers inside Kise effortlessly, watching the other's eyes widen as he moaned, "Look who's talking... How many men did you have before me, ne, Kise?" he started scissoring Kise without holding back, no preparations, feeling his own hole getting the same treatment, capturing Kise's lips into another kiss.

After a few more minutes and both were already long lost in the sensations, legs spread widely, quivering lightly as their prostates got fingered, members rubbing fast and hard. Aomine was the first who couldn't take it anymore as he came hard, followed by Kise after a few hard jerks and hits at his prostate.

Dropping on the sofa, their tongues danced in each others' mouths in the afterglow, breathing heavily, a light layer of sweat running down their still clothed bodies.

Kise smiled up at Aomine, running his hands through dark hair, "Next time, let's go all the way..." he got replied by a nip at his ear and a pull at the earring.

Opening his eyes, Kise looked around the living room, the TV still on. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was already 3 am...

Did he...really just have a dream like that? Jerking off with Aomine?

Staring down at his messed up clothes, he rubbed the back of his head. Remembering his hurt ankle, he moved his leg to test it, only for it to hurt as hell. Hissing, he settled back down, sadness engulfing his thoughts.

He almost wished the dream was real...

Fingering at something hard under his back, he pulled the annoying thing from underneath himself, his breath hitching when he saw what it was, a warm smile appearing on his face.

So, it wasn't a dream. Next time he sees Aomine, things are really going in a different direction. And it wasn't like he didn't wish for things to get even more complicated between them...

With that thought in mind, Kise started peeling the orange.

_**The End.**_


End file.
